The Year I Call Intricate
by MyBuzZin
Summary: Rose tells of her year with flashbacks and details. It's a romantic drama that begins with her father's murder. Pairings: Esme & Edward, Renee & READ THIS, Rose & READ THIS, Bella & James. Authors Notes: This one shot was written for the Mix-N-Match contest AND is my first contest entry for FF evah. It was fun!


The Year I Call "INTRICATE"

Summary:

Rose tells you of her year with flashbacks and details. It's a romantic drama that begins with her father's murder. Pairings: Esme & Edward, Renee & Read this, Rose & Read this, Bella & James

My mom passed away when I was four. She had a heart condition and my father woke me up one morning to tell me that she loves me. That she said she'd be watching me from above.

I didn't understand until the people and family left. When the service was over, my dad wasn't crying anymore and it made me glad. I began missing her, asking questions, my father was quiet; but showed me pictures.

He was a police officer. Spent his efforts and time on me. His life. What happened is that I was going to the senior prom and Carlisle, my daddy was working extra shifts. He was going to buy me my dress.

Dad was called to a domestic disturbance. Shot. My father got shot. I dropped out of school and got a job. My best friend's parents moved me into their home.

I told them I wasn't staying. Bella was going to be eighteen anyway and we planned to move in together. She had gotten into trouble because her parents caught her sneaking out and getting drunk.

Grounded, AA meetings, and a parole officer. Anyway, we shared her truck and worked together at Starbucks. The way we smiled and played around, got us tips.

We were living in our own apartment within a month.

"This is your song, Bella." I laughed. Teasing as I walk by her sweeping the floors.

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain inside, you're like perfection

But how do I feel this good sober?Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down

Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round

I'm lookin' for myself, soberComin' down, comin' down, comin' down

Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round

Lookin' for myself, sober

It takes her a minute. "Ha, Ha, Rose." She rolls her eyes. "Pink? You meant 'Fuckin' Perfect,' I know it."

"It wasn't playing over the intercom. Plus, you like it when I mess with you."

"What's your song, anyway?"

"I don't have one. There's a few I refuse to listen too; but I haven't found my song yet."

Bella drives us home and it takes longer with the ice on the roads. A twelve minute drive turns into a thirty minute drive in February. "Mind if I drive you to the meeting in the morning? I need groceries."

"You can use the truck tomorrow, Rose. I don't need it."

"Are you not going?"

"No, I'm going. James is picking me up."

"Your parole officer?"

"Yep. He wants to start taking me so he can see my progress."

"Didn't you say he was an asshole? Always in a pissy mood because of his divorce?"

"I did. I said that, Rose. But James is supportive and encouraging and I think I'm going to go to college."

"Don't try to change the subject on me. That is a smart idea, by the way. You and James are liking on each other, huh? Huh? Say it."

"Fine. He's amazingly handsome and we talk about everything, our lives, our pasts, our dreams. He's funny." Bella laughs and glances in my direction. "It's obvious that he enjoys seeing me and we sit in his office for hours, rather than minutes. He goes from friendly to professional, then hesitant. He'll open the door for me and then hurry back to his seat before I reach it."

She's smiling. "Can't wait to meet him, Bella. What time is he be picking you up?"

Okay, I admit it, I was skeptical and didn't want some older man playing my girl. He was polite and seemed incredibly uncomfortable when I met him. You could tell he was dealing with some eternal turmoil.

Later that day, Bella told me that he confessed that he was interested in her. That he'd like the chance to date her once her parole was over, officially. She jumped too many times for me to count. "What's his song, Bella?"

"Hmm? Have you heard Awolnation?"

"Maybe one song on the radio, not sure."

"Come to my room. Follow me. Sit on the bed." She smiles the entire time and hops up on my bed, waiting. "Here it is - 'It's not your fault' by Awolnation."

It was a hit with Bella. They dated and became exclusive. We all hung out. His four-year-old daughter, Renesmee, came over too. Not only did Bella and Renesmee become close; but I got super attached. Playing outside, painting fingernails, braiding her hair. Soon, I was her sitter.

Then, James asked me if I'd meet his ex-wife. She needed a sitter too and Renesmee insisted on me. That's when I met Esme. At first, I didn't like her because, well, she was Jame's ex and I assumed Bella didn't like her. I was courteous and respectful; but had my wall up.

I met Renesmee's piano teacher, who's Esme's boyfriend, Edward. I let Bella know their songs: "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon & Garfunkal and "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson. I took it back after getting to know them. They're both kind, nice people. The many definitions of a lovely couple.

Anyway. I went back to school to become a Social Worker; and, at the same time, I became Renesmee's nanny. James and Esme have joint custody: they get her every other week. Esme is a professor, like Edward.

Things got a little interesting when I met Esme's sister - Renee.

Renesmee and I were in the backyard, taking turns spinning on the tire swing. "Renee!"

I looked up to see Renesmee run to her. They hugged long enough for me to steady myself and shake the dizzy. She had lunch with us and told us about her study abroad for the past year.

Renee has a passion about her - she loves life! When Esme got home, I told her that her sister was back and staying at the Ranch with their brother, Billy.

"She didn't hit on you, did she?"

I was slow, "No. She's nice. Oh, oh. Oh? Um. Renee pretty much told us about overseas and made Renesmee laugh all day."

That's how it went for a few weeks. Renee would come over and spend time with us. I found myself wondering why she wasn't into me, or flirting with me.

"Let's watch this one!" Renesmee handed me the movie and reached into the popcorn bowl on the end table. Shoveling a handful into her mouth.

"'Twilight?' I thought you'd choose a cartoon or Disney movie." Renee laughed from the couch.

"My favorite cartoon is 'All dogs go to Heaven.' But there's pretty girls in this vampire movie. Right, auntie Ren?"

As Renee's face turned red, my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. My throat tightened and tears threatened my eyes. Heaven. Mom. Dad.

"I should use the potty before we start." My voice was shaky and I didn't dare look at them. I let a few tears fall, prayed, and washed my face.

When I came back into the room, Renesmee had her blankie and her head on Renee's lap.

"Come on, Rose." She giggled at me. "Start the movie." Renee handed me the remote, studying my face and eyes.

"Yeah. Start the movie." Then, she mouthed "You okay?" as I sat down next to her.

"I am. I'll tell you later." I started the movie and ate popcorn. The bowl was on Renee's lap. We kept looking at each other. Soon we were making funny faces at each other through the previews.

After the movie, we remained on the couch since Renesmee fell asleep. I told her my story and she told me her's. I know not to judge a book by it's cover; but I was shocked that she was in a foster home.

"Do you canoe?"

"Not much. I've done it once or twice… why? But, I WANT to canoe. What about you?"

"I would live in a canoe if it were possible." She smiled, beautifully. "Do you want to go to the river with me tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be going home tonight because James picks up Renesmee."

"Okay. May I have your address and number?"

"Yep."

She picked me up in her Jeep Cherokee. We had a blast on the river! Renee held my hand when we jumped off the cliff together. I had never done that before.

On the way home, the sun was setting and her blue eyes kept drawing me in. "You're beautiful."

She stared at the road and then looked at me, "Are you flirting with me, Rose?"

"Is that okay?"

"Do you like girls, women?" She asked me, not looking at me.

I'd never been into girls; but I liked Renee. "I hadn't before I met you..." I watched the road and steadied my breathing. My heart was beating a thousand times faster than possible. And the butterflies in my belly were having babies, triplets.

She rested her hand next to my hand on my leg. Her pinky reached out and lightly touched over mine. I took her hand in mine. We made eye contact and I took off my seatbelt while she drove us.

I scooted closer and turned my body towards Renee. Leaning over, I placed soft kisses on her jawbone, her neck, her ear. She kissed my lips with the most gentle sensuality.

Weeks past and our relationship grew. We spent time together. Explored each other. She always let me lead… make the first move. We kept it a secret from everyone.

Then, she invited me to help her at the ranch for her brother's annual summer picnic. Billy was giving hayrides and horseback rides to the orphans in the nearby towns. He's a foster dad of five at most times. Children from broken homes who are over the age of ten.

I agreed and brought Renesmee. It was a lot of work; but rewarding. The children had a wonderful time. They were grateful and respectful. My heart about exploded several times as they laughed and interacted. After that day, I was hooked to the ranch. Especially, the people who came with it.

Renee knew I loved it there: she's invited me over often. I learned, I worked, I played, I cooked, I ate, I spent nights. The chemistry between her and I faded because the more time we spent together, the more we became sisters.

Then, one night, it was a few days before Halloween… Billy and I were decorating the barn. The barn was to become a spook house for the children, anyone, really.

"Are you still seeing my sister?"

Renee had taken the children to the store to get candy and other preparations for Halloween. Her and I never discussed it or told anyone. We were discreet!

I climbed the ladder to hang the skeleton, not phased, nope. "Well, Billy, I see her when she's around."

"Uh huh." He laughed, hard. "You two need to talk." That got my attention and I got unbalanced, what did he mean? Is she going to be mad if we aren't 'seeing' each other? Should I be concerned? "Wow" I fell… he caught me.

I didn't say anything, not a 'thanks for catching me' or 'that was close.' He stood there with me in his arms for a few minutes. We both were speechless, lost in the surprise. I didn't try to get down.

We heard the truck pull up, Billy placed me on my feet, and we busied ourselves. Completely focused on the task. Quiet.

Renee came to help us finish up and Billy smiled at us both, "See you in the morning." He left us there to talk.

"Are we, um, good? Like this?" I took a deep breath, wondering how to put it.

"I think we're great the way we progressed." Renee grinned at me. "I'm happy if you're happy. So on, so forth. If you start dating my brother, I'll be even better." Our conversation that followed reminded me of:

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end

…

You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my umbrella

"Umbrella" by Rihanna; but more like the Sarah Bareilles cover.

I invited James and Bella to Thanksgiving since Renesmee was with Edward and Esme. They loved the ranch and Bella got to meet Billy. We did become a couple. As they left the ranch, Bella whispered in my ear "'Lady' by Kenny Rogers."

"What?" I laughed.

"That's Billy's song." She got a bear squeeze for that one.

Before Christmas arrived, I was engaged to Billy and wished my dad was here. Yeah, my life. Life. It has an intricate way of working out.

End of Telling


End file.
